


Кто стебель твой срывает

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Кроули человек (?), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, У Кроули цветочный магазин, Шекспир, Язык цветов, ангст, печаль, потеря памяти, средневековая литература
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Кроули никогда не верил… да особо ни во что он и не верил. И уж точно не верил в нечто настолько путанное, как судьба. Или в некую силу, космическую, божественную или любую другую, способную столкнуть нос к носу двух людей, чьим жизненным путям было предрешено пересечься.Но вот он все равно тут, уже в третий раз за неделю невзначай проходит мимо одного конкретного книжного магазина.AU. Сиквел к "Цветам для Энтони". Кроули не может так просто это отпустить, пусть и не до конца понимает, что же "это" такое.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514783
Kudos: 80





	Кто стебель твой срывает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

> Отдельное спасибо за редактуру [idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)!

Кроули никогда не верил… да особо ни во что он и не верил. И уж точно не верил в нечто настолько путанное, как _судьба_. Или в некую силу, космическую, божественную или любую другую, способную столкнуть нос к носу двух людей, чьим жизненным путям было _предрешено_ пересечься.

Но вот он все равно тут, уже в третий раз за неделю невзначай проходит мимо одного конкретного книжного магазина по противоположной стороне улицы, и косит на него жадным взглядом, как прыщавый подросток, пытающийся заглянуть в затемненные окна секс-шопа.

Сегодня он осмелился остановиться, уткнувшись в телефон, словно проверял сообщения, и посмотреть на магазин из-под ресниц, будто ему страшно смотреть на него с поднятой головой.

Кроули представил, что будет, если Азирафель заметит его, выглянув из одного из этих запыленных окон. Кроули вспомнил его лицо, отраженное в стекле двери, и его сердце сжалось. Внезапно ощутив стыд, он засунул телефон в карман и поспешил прочь, свесив голову.

* * *

Вернулся он через два дня, когда шел дождь, и волосы лезли Кроули в глаза, а джинсы медленно подмокали снизу вверх к коленям.

В дождь книжный выглядел даже лучше. Хотя не то чтобы он раньше выглядел плохо. Но теперь окна мягко светились теплом, безмолвно манили домашним уютом. Приглашали зайти. Что и стоило ожидать от места, где можно было найти Азирафеля.

Кроули подумал о букете, который мог бы стоять где-нибудь там, и что-то внутри него оборвалось, словно сердце ушло в пятки, и он заставил себя развернуться и уйти, сказав себе, что больше он не вернется.

* * *

Ему снова снился Азирафель. Ничего конкретного, ничего, о чем он мог бы рассказать при пробуждении. Не было ни ни сюжета, ни места, ни слов; было лишь понимание: когда он проснулся, в глазах стояли слезы, дыхание застряло в горле, словно он был в секунде от отчаянного крика, и что там был Азирафель, и так было нужно. И осознание, что это был лишь сон, приносило такую боль, какой он не чувствовал за всю свою жизнь.

Кроули сделал себе кофе, принял душ, оделся. Долго смотрел на себя в зеркало. На острые черты лица, отросшие волосы, на карие глаза такого странного желтоватого оттенка, что на свет они казались янтарными. В юности он представлял, что кто-нибудь однажды назовет их прекрасными, но, если кто-то и говорил, Кроули никого не подпускал к себе настолько близко, чтобы услышать эти слова.

Он не знал, почему предпочитал оставаться одиноким. Это не был его осознанный выбор. Скорее стандарты его были завышены, или вкусы настолько специфичны, что даже дружба с ним становилась неловкой, неудовлетворительной и прекращалась, как только в ней отпадала надобность.

Он думал, что понимает одиночество, думал, что оно сделает его сильным, невозмутимым и довольным жизнью, а теперь странный человек со странным именем и печальными (прекрасными) глазами поблагодарил его и ушел из его жизни, а Кроули оказывается невозвратно разбитым вдребезги, как яйцо, выпавшее из гнезда.

Он нацарапал записку — _закрыто до обеда_ — и прицепил ее на дверь магазина. А затем поймал автобус до Сохо.

* * *

Когда он открыл дверь, звякнул колокольчик, потому что как же иначе. Сегодня не было дождя, чему Кроули был страшно рад. Ему претила сама мысль, что он занесет за собой в магазин грязь и сырость, когда тут повсюду стопки бумаги, стеллажи книг, сухой теплый воздух и выцветшие ковры. Поэтому он все равно тщательно вытер ботинки от того, что оставил на них Лондон, прежде чем рискнуть пойти дальше.

В магазине больше не было покупателей, и сердце в груди Кроули подскочило к горлу в ожидании, что на звук колокольчика выйдет Азирафель, но встретили его лишь пустота и тишина. Кроули мог бы позвать его, но язык приклеился к иссушенному нёбу, и он не сумел выдавить ни слова.

Кроули прошел вдоль стеллажей и стопок, просматривая корешки книг. Старые книги, странные книги, книги в кожаном переплете, книги, обернутые потускневшей коричневой бумагой. На верхних полках книги с непомерными ценниками, книги за стеклом без ценников вообще, нотные листы, афиши и связки рукописей, которые выглядели, словно экспонаты музея или частной коллекции, но никак не то, что ожидаешь увидеть на полках магазина.

Тут был и граммофон — не его современная копия, а старинный, отмеченный временем настоящий граммофон, и это было одновременно так необычно и так ожидаемо, что с предательских губ Кроули сорвался тихий отрывистый смешок.

Он услышал суетливое шуршание, заметил движение в проеме, ведущем в заднюю комнату. Его голос окончательно перестал ему подчиняться, и Кроули только застыл, словно язык проглотил, когда Азирафель вышел к нему в магазин. Волосы того были всклокочены, будто бы в них зарывались руками, а сам Азирафель не смотрел на Кроули, пока снимал старомодные очки для чтения и откладывал их край прилавка.

— Чем я могу… — начал он, а затем, увидев, с кем разговаривает, резко умолк, словно громом пораженный. Его лицо побледнело, глаза округлились, а губы задрожали — и ничто из этого не говорило о радости. Спустя момент, он бесстрастно произнес:

— Кроули.

Не надо было приходить, подумал Кроули, чувствуя, как сердце в пятки уходит. Нужно было прислушаться к четкому желанию Азирафеля больше не встречаться. Ему стоило закинуться снотворным и отвернуть зеркало к стене.

— Привет, — выдавил он. — Эм.

— Как ты… — Азирафель не закончил вопрос, хотя и без того было понятно, что он намеревался спросить: _как ты меня нашел?_

Кроули чуть не рассмеялся, какое озадаченное было у того лицо, но горло сдавило от волнения, неясной нужды и ностальгии, для которой не было очевидной причины.

— Интернет, — просто сказал он. — Пробил твой номер. Он был в контактах магазина.

— А. Понятно, — Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и тяжело вздохнул. — И.… зачем ты пришел?

_ Я пришел, потому что, увидев тебя однажды, мне нужно увидеть тебя снова. Потому что я скучаю по тебе, словно ты всегда был здесь. Потому что я не могу вынести твою печаль, ведь ты не должен быть таким. _

— Книгу искал, — сказал Кроули.

Азирафель посмотрел на него так недоверчиво, что Кроули едва не вздрогнул, но заметил в этом взгляде намек на смешок, слабая волна в неподвижном море печали.

— Книгу. _Ты?_

— Это еще что за тон?

— Ты же не любишь читать.

Кроули уставился на него, раскрыв рот.

— _Люблю,_ — возразил он. — С чего ты взял?

Азирафель помедлил с ответом, застигнутый врасплох собственными словами, и поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не дать Кроули заметить румянец, расцветший у него на лице.

— Сейчас уже никто не читает, — пожаловался он тоном недовольного старикашки, что Кроули почти поверил. — Молодежь вся уперлась в свои телефоны, так что я предположил…

Брови у Кроули поползли на лоб.

— _Молодежь?_ — переспросил он. — Сколько мне по-твоему лет?

— Было бы невежливо предполагать, — чинно ответил Азирафель. — _Но я тот еще_ _старик_. Вы все для меня юные.

Кроули покачал головой, не веря шутке. Азирафель не выглядел старым, несмотря на устаревший гардероб. Точно не настолько старым, чтобы называть Кроули юным.

— Я читаю книги, — уперся он, цепляясь за последнее, что позволяло им продолжать говорить, как нормальные люди. — Посоветуешь что-нибудь хорошее?

— Я_ не держу_ книги, которые нельзя назвать хорошими, — Азирафель так и не посмотрел на него. — Но боюсь, они вряд ли тебе понравятся. Я слишком старомоден.

— Да ладно? — сухо съехидничал Кроули, прежде чем сумел себя остановить. К его удивлению и скрытой радости, Азирафель метнул в него взгляд, обычно предназначающийся другу, который тебя дразнит. — Тогда какая твоя любимая книга?

— Ты же не ожидаешь, что я смогу выбрать только _одну._

— Как насчет пяти?

— Невозможно!

Кроули рассмеялся, не в силах сдерживать бурлящее в груди чувство узнавания и щемящей нежности.

— _Сколько же_ у тебя любимых книг?

Азирафель молча обвел рукой весь магазин. Смех Кроули затих сладкой болью под ребрами.

— Разве не трудно тогда их продавать?

— О, поверь, это случается очень редко. Я эксперт в _не-продаже_ книг.

В его глазах мелькнула легчайшая искорка, губы изогнулись в тончайшем намеке на улыбку, и пусть это не могло рассеять окружающую его печаль, Кроули все равно затаил дыхание, чувствуя нужду говорить с ним, вытягивать этот свет из теней.

— Хочешь сказать, что если мне надо купить книгу, то я пришел в _совершенно_ неподходящее для этого место?

— Наконец-то ты начал улавливать.

— Ну, а одолжить книгу я могу?

— Это тебе не _библиотека_, — фыркнул Азирафель, но на сей раз позволил себе посмотреть на Кроули и теперь не отрывал от него глаз. Кроули буквально_ чувствовал_ на себе взгляд, благоговейно изучающий его лицо, не торопясь, словно нечто невероятно драгоценное. — Но полагаю… я могу найти что-нибудь, что тебя заинтересует.

Он развернулся и направился к нижнему ряду стеллажей, словно знал, где искать, будто ему даже не нужно было смотреть на корешки, чтобы ориентироваться. Кроули вдруг осознал, что засунул большие пальцы в карманы джинсов и держится ими так, словно стоял на краю обрыва и только они удерживали его от падения. Он позволил себе дрожащий выдох и с усилием заставил себя расслабить руки, когда Азирафель выхватил нужную книгу с полки, словно хищная птица — свою добычу, и уже шел обратно.

Он выглядел так… заурядно, подумал Кроули, несмотря на эти невозможные белые кудри, в которых не виднелось ни единого намека на темные корни. Он выглядел, как кто-то, кого бы Кроули никогда бы не приметил в толпе. В нем не было ничего поразительного или занимательного, и все равно Кроули завороженно следил, как он движется к нему, как обхватывает книгу ладонью вдоль корешка, впитывал жадным взглядом мягкие черты его лица.

— Вот, — Азирафель протянул книгу, которая была не такая древняя, как некоторые, но все равно пыльная и потрепанная, и Кроули взял ее со всей осторожностью, боясь повредить. — Попробуй эту.

Он взглянул на обложку и мысленно проговорил название, прежде чем озвучить вслух.

— «Декамерон»?

— Написано в четырнадцатом веке. Единственная хорошая вещь того времени, как мне однажды сказали, — ответил Азирафель, стряхивая с пальцев пыль с задумчивой улыбкой, не касающейся глаз. — Обещаю, будешь смеяться.

— Да ну.

— Уверяю, — сказал Азирафель мягко, но с уверенностью, заставившей Кроули замолчать. Все это время Азирафель смотрел на книгу в руках Кроули, не поднимая глаз. Он секунду пожевал губу, и у Кроули сердце пропустило удар в ожидании скорой реплики. Он ведь что-то сейчас скажет, что-то…

Азирафель резко направился в сторону задней комнаты.

— Пожалуйста, верни, когда дочитаешь, — попросил он, возвращаясь за очками. — И будь аккуратен. Если прольешь на нее красное вино или еще что… я буду очень недоволен.

— Сдохну, но сохраню, — попытался пошутить Кроули, но прозвучало тихо и совершенно серьезно.

Азирафель остановился у прилавка, взял в руки очки и теперь нервно их теребил.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он. — Прошу… будь и сам осторожен, дорогой.

Кроули словно потерял опору под ногами, пришлось шагнуть вперед, но Азирафель нацепил очки, словно щитом вооружился, и отвернулся, всем видом давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Боюсь, мне нужно вернуться к работе. Было… славно с тобой увидеться. Не торопись с книгой. И можешь положить ее в почтовый ящик, когда дочитаешь, если… если магазин будет закрыт.

— Понял, — ответил Кроули, уже решив заучить часы работы книжного, чтобы этого избежать. — Хорошо. Я… в общем, когда дочитаю, приду еще. Расскажу тебе, что думаю.

Азирафель обернулся порывисто, словно не владел собой, и Кроули поймал взгляд его глаз — наполненных болью потери и тоской, глубокой, как океан. Он улыбался, зыбкое явление.

— Жду не дождусь.

* * *

Читал Кроули дольше, чем ожидал: самому переводу книги было больше ста лет, язык был тугой, пространный и тяжелый для восприятия. И, как оказалось, не скупился на грязные словечки. Кроули был в шоке, как Азирафель с такой готовностью дал ему эту книгу, без капли стеснения. С другой стороны, Кроули даже не удивился тому, что Азирафель оказался прав: книга смешила его до коликов. Он держал книгу подальше от жидкостей, и размышлял, как Азирафель догадался, что у него на кухне редко можно найти вино, кроме как красное.

Часы работы книжного Азирафеля были загадкой, скрытой под ребусом, написанным нарочито неразборчивым почерком, но он как-то сумел разобраться, и когда приехал в конце дня, в книжном снова не было видно покупателей, но висела табличка «открыто». Кроули подумал о шутке Азирафеля о _не-продаже_ книг и улыбнулся, а потом улыбнулся еще шире, когда заметил самого Азирафеля за одним из стеллажей, абсолютно поглощенного чтением, словно он сам был покупателем.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты барыжишь порнографией, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

Голова Азирафеля возникла из-за полки, словно негодующий одуванчик.

— Прошу прощения?

Кроули поднял в руке «Декамерон».

— Какое непристойное чтиво, — ликуя заявил он. — «Загнать моего дьявола в твой ад»? Серьезно? Ты был прав, я давно так не смеялся.

Кроули надеялся, что Азирафель засмеется в ответ, надеялся увидеть, как блестят его глаза. Вместо этого Азирафель выдохнул и больше ничего не сказал. Он закрыл книгу, которую читал, поставил на полку, и вышел из закутка, сжимая руками жилетку и избегая смотреть Кроули в глаза.

— Но тебе понравилось?

— Про чуму не особенно. — Ему снились необъяснимо живые кошмары, вызванные беспощадным описанием мора, сметающего все на своем пути. — Но остальная часть книги отличная. Забавно, насколько актуальной она кажется даже сейчас, несмотря на вычурные фразы и заумные слова.

— Я давно заметил, что люди по сути своей не меняются.

— Кто-то, как я посмотрю, занимается антропологией?

— Можно и так сказать.

Азирафель протянул руку забрать «Декамерон». Кроули постарался не тянуться за его пальцами, но затея не удалась по всем параметрам: Азирафель сам ловко взял книгу, мастерски избежав контакта.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — Азирафель с такой нежностью провел ладонью по обложке, что у Кроули внутри что-то защемило. — И ты был с ней аккуратен. Спасибо.

— Не, то есть, _тебе_ спасибо. Что посоветовал, — Кроули сделал глубокий вдох. — Может еще что-нибудь дашь?..

Азирафель посмотрел на него с беспомощностью, едва ли не остановившей ему сердце. Он выглядел так, словно падал, но изо всех сил старался за что-то уцепиться, словно касался губами вод оазиса, но не позволял себе пить.

— Тебе должны понравиться «Кентерберийские рассказы», — ответил Азирафель спустя момент длиною в вдох, в глоток воды. — Их автор вдохновлялся «Декамероном», и они в общем-то… как ты сказал? — он улыбнулся. — _Непристойное чтиво._ Некоторые из них точно.

— Тогда беру, — сказал Кроули, упиваясь этой улыбкой и тем, что Азирафель забыл снова отвести глаза, избегая его взгляда. — Предположу, что у тебя найдется копия.

— Мой дорогой, у меня их семь, — Азирафель проскользнул мимо, даже не задев плечом, но Кроули закрыл глаза на доли секунды, ловя его запах. — Постараюсь найти ту, что на современном английском.

* * *

Кроули почти проникся нежеланием Азирафеля принимать покупателей. Дел в цветочном было то невпроворот, то не было вовсе, и обычно он был рад, когда было чем заняться, но теперь каждый новый заказ мешал ему закончить «Рассказы», не давая ему вернуться в книжный. Он слишком уставал по вечерам, чтобы читать дома после работы, а в магазин книгу принести не решался — слишком близко к воде и земле. Кожаный переплет томика был гладкий на ощупь, отполированный сотней рук, а страницы пахли, как Азирафель. Или точнее сказать, что Азирафель пах, как они.

У него заказали букет бархатцев для второй половинки, и Кроули с трудом удержался от вопроса, _уверены ли они, знают ли они вообще их смысл?_ Он глянул в книгу по языку цветов, лежащую под прилавком: бархатцы — скорбь, отчаяние. Странно, что бутоны оттенков красного, золотого и солнечного несли под собой такой мрачный смысл. Кроули, глядя на них, скорее думал о красном бархате и позолоченных крыльях.

Кроули решил, что в следующий раз принесет с собой в книжный не только книгу. Он прошел в подсобку, блуждая взглядом по стеллажам. На секунду замер у розы на длинном тонком стебле, но так было нельзя: слишком скоро, слишком честно. Теперь комната была наполнена скрытым смыслом, бутоны стали нести в себе не только цвет и аромат — они превратились во фрагменты кода, заставляя Кроули тщательно продумывать сообщение, который будет нести каждый составленный его руками букет.

Он поднял крепкий папоротник в горшке, которому как раз не нужен тщательный уход. _Папоротник означал увлеченность, очарование. Я хочу узнать тебя, как новый язык._

К ужасу Кроули, книжный был закрыт. Но свет внутри горел, так что, поколебавшись, Кроули постучал в дверь, выбивая пальцами ритм, словно песню, застрявшую в голове. К его удивлению, послышались шаги, а момент спустя Азирафель открыл дверь.

— Подумал, что это можешь быть ты, — сказал он тихим, словно набегающая волна, голосом, глядя на него нежно, печально и загнанно. — Заходи.

Кроули последовал за ним внутрь с чувством, словно вздох, застрявший в груди, растворился, выпутался из силков. Он протянул Азирафелю книгу, а затем и папоротник.

— Это… мне? — спросил он, будто бы у Кроули была привычка разгуливать с растениями в руках.

— Так, презент. Благодарность за книги.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в растениях, — распереживался Азирафель, но отложил книгу и потянулся к горшку. — Как мне…

— Просто поставь куда-нибудь, где тепло и не очень солнечно и следи, чтобы почва была влажной.

В этот раз у него не было никаких крамольных мыслей, но их руки соприкоснулись, встречаясь на выпуклом пузике горшка. Пальцы Азирафеля были теплые и нежные и Кроули тряхнуло настолько же, насколько легким было это касание. Он, кажется, услышал, как Азирафель судорожно вздохнул, но тот уже отошел с папоротником в руках к прилавку и с осторожностью поставил его туда.

— Я… конечно, не оставлю его здесь, — сказал он. Слова сталкивались друг с другом, путаясь в суетливом бормотании. — Отнесу наверх. Там есть подходящий уголок, и как раз буду видеть его каждый день и не забуду полить…

Он сделал глубокий вдох, развернулся к Кроули. Его глаза были полны нежности, уголки рта приподняты, и на какой-то момент тени почти исчезли.

— Спасибо, — сказал Азирафель, источая свет. — Как книга?

— Никогда бы не подумал, что мировая литература построена на шутках про задницы.

— О, ты удивишься, узнав, какой пласт английской культуры основан на подобном юморе. Взять хотя бы Шекспира, пусть люди в наши дни и пропускают почти все отсылки…

— Шекспира? — нахмурился Кроули. — Разве он, ну знаешь, не писал всякую мрачность? По его же части все эти драматичные речи и гнусные убийства?

Азирафель в таком ужасе раскрыл рот, что Кроули уже был готов извиняться за все, что он сказал или не сказал.

— Ты не читал _Шекспира_?

— Ну, Гамлета в школе. Макбета, вроде бы. Смотрел Ромео и Джульетту, современную экранизацию…

Азирафель тревожно промычал.

— То есть ты никогда… не читал у него_ комедии_?

— А есть комедии?

Как будто он пнул щенка с моста прямо в яму с шипами. Казалось, у Азирафеля в глазах правда стояли слезы.

— О, дорогой, — Азирафель _возвел руки к небу_, как в какой-то викторианской трагедии. — Ты _обязан_… у меня где-то стоит полное собрание сочинений, ты обязан прочитать комедии… — Азирафель направился к стеллажам, затем остановился, настолько разволновавшись, что не знал, куда себя деть. — Нет, ты должен увидеть их, нельзя… их надо _посмотреть_, нельзя читать, если ты никогда не…

— У меня ощущение, что я оскорбил твое достоинство, — весело заметил Кроули, но шутка не удалась. Азирафель выглядел искренне пораженным. — Выдохни.

— Да. Конечно. Извиняюсь, — Азирафель взял себя в руки. — Но ты правда должен сходить… в Глобусе в этом месяце показывают «Много шума из ничего», тебе всегда нрави…

Он словно споткнулся на собственных словах, неожиданно побледнел, неожиданно умолк.

— Тебе понравится. Там замечательный актерский состав, — тихо добавил Азирафель. — Обязательно сходи.

— Я не то чтобы поклонник театра, — ответил Кроули, складывая руки на груди, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Не настолько, чтобы идти без компании.

Предложение повисло между ними, словно теплый бриз, словно аромат розмарина, и Кроули чувствовал себя словно вывернутым наизнанку, отчаянно задержавший дыхание, и Азирафель глядел на него так, словно он был холодной водой в высушенных песках пустыни.

А затем что-то сломалось в его глазах, покинуло его, как жизнь покидает измученное существо, замкнулось в его лице, застыло изваянием в его теле, и Кроули понял, что каким-то образом совершил ужасную ошибку.

— Уверен, ты найдешь себе компаньона, — сказал Азирафель с ломкой учтивостью. — А теперь, извиняюсь, но…

— Погоди, — Кроули отчаянно цеплялся за возможность исправить это, сделать хоть что-то, что разожмет тиски на его сердце, чья боль отражалась в напряженном лице Азирафеля. — Эм, мне нужна другая книга…

— Сходи в библиотеку, — Азирафель двинулся к нему с решительностью, заставившей Кроули сдаться. — А мне пора закрываться, если позволишь…

Кроули дал подтолкнуть себя к двери.

— Прости меня, — выпалил он, когда Азирафель повернул защелку и открыл ему дверь. Он даже не знал, _за что_ просит прощения. — Прости меня, я не хотел…

Лицо Азирафеля дрогнуло на момент, глаза были влажными, губы опасно дрожали.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — отрывисто сказал он. — Ты тут не при чем. Доброй ночи, Кроули.

— Азирафель!

Звук имени ударился о дверь, захлопнувшуюся перед лицом. Кроули услышал щелчок замка, быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Спустя несколько секунд погас свет. Кроули до боли сжал кулаки. Сердце билось, как исступленная птица. По щекам текли слезы, вдруг понял он, и перед глазами поплыло.

Он стоял у двери так долго, что кто-то из прохожих остановился спросить, все ли у него в порядке. Он солгал, развернулся и пошел домой.

* * *

Кроули пытался держаться подальше. Но не смог.

Он думал, что будет злиться, когда печаль упьется вином и заглушится часами бесполезного сидения перед телевизором, но не нашел в себе гнева. Боль Азирафеля была слишком отчетливой и слишком горькой. Какой бы ни была причиной, по которой он выгнал Кроули, в том не было _его_ вины. Кроули подумал, что стоит об этом сказать. И так через несколько дней он вновь оказался у книжного.

Магазин был снова закрыт. Кроули постучал, но никто не ответил. Он запоздало понял, что в окнах было темно, а на двери висела цепь. На месте хаотичного расписания часов работы магазина висела новая табличка.

_ Закрыто до дальнейших распоряжений. _

Кроули забарабанил в дверь, неистово и отчаянно.

— Азирафель! Азирафель, ты там?

К нему подошла пожилая женщина с мукой в волосах.

— Вы ищете мистера Фелла? — спросила она.

— Я… кажется, да, — пробормотал он, глядя на имя, венчающее вывеску книжного.

— Он уехал, — сообщила женщина безо всякой серьезности, которую несла в себе эта ужасающая новость.

— На… надолго?

Она нахмурилась.

— Вообще-то, он не сказал, но думаю, да.

— В смысле?

Она пожала плечами.

— Порой его не бывает по несколько месяцев. Иногда он уезжает на год или два. Забавный малый, если честно…

Кроули уже не слышал, что она говорила. Каким-то образом он распрощался с ней. Каким-то образом двинулся прочь. Каким-то образом ноги понесли его в парк.

Стоял солнечный, но холодный день. Люди смеялись и бросали уткам хлеб, но звуки доносились до Кроули, как сквозь толщу воды. По краям дорожки всеми цветами заката пылали бархатцы.

Кроули сел на скамейку и уставился в пустоту, потеряв счет времени.

* * *

_Неблагодарен тот, кто стебель твой срывает,_

_Несчастный увядающий цветок! И так небрежен он:_

_Лишь аромат вдыхает,_

_Затем шагнув вперед и выбросив бутон._

Увядающий Цветок, Сэмюель Тейлор Кольридж.

[пер. Валерия Исакова](https://vk.com/id182028028)

**Author's Note:**

> Слушать к циклу: ["Fall Together" - Thea Gilmore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMcUMqK49lo)  
  
Альтернативный вариант перевода стихотворения от [Сорами](https://vk.com/sorami_d):  
_Неблагодарен он, срывающий цветок,_  
_Несчастный, вянущий! Небрежностью своей_  
_Калечит. Миг, амбре он делает глоток,_  
_Шажок вперед, цветок уж тлеет средь полей._
> 
> Спасибо за помощь!


End file.
